La guerre et les sorts
by Batou91
Summary: Ron étant blessé et enfermé, il va avoir du mal à aider Harry et Hermione, prisonniers de Voldemort. Il leur reste un seul espoir : Drago.
1. Chap 1

Hello me revoici après un retard d'un jour ! Voilà comme promis ma toute nouvelle fic ! Ce chap est tout en dialogue (sauf les 2 premiers mots) mais je sais pas si je vais faire pareil pour les autres chaps... Qu'est-ce que vous me conseillez ?

Autre chose : j'avais commencé à écrire un truc, un **gigabig** O.S. pour fêter les vacances mais de 1°) il est pas DU TOUT fini et de 2°) il est resté dans mon cartable, c'est-à-dire chez moi... Or je suis à Lyon et je n'habite PAS à Lyon donc... vous ne l'aurez pas tout de suite désolée :/ Allez le chap 1 !

* * *

MESSAGE VIDE

« – Harry ?

– Mmh ?

– Si j'ai pris la peine de t'offrir un téléphone en te disant de m'envoyer un SMS, c'était pas pour que tu appuies juste sur 'Envoyer' !

– En même temps, on va pas en avoir besoin tout de suite…

– L'Ordre nous aidera. Tonks nous a envoyé un hibou hier, tu as déjà oublié ?

– Et il a été saisi.

– PAS DE PESSIMISME HARRY !

– Je suis juste réaliste. Voldemort a triplé les Mangemorts autour de nous, tu as déjà oublié ?

– *soupir* Non, ça y a pas de risque que j'oublie… Oh ! Là ! Un hibou ! Il doit venir de l'Ordre !

– C'est une chouette, Hermione. Eh, attends… Hedwige ! Oh ma puce, je croyais que tu étais morte ! Tu donnais plus de nouvelles…

– Laisse-moi lire ce parchemin. Rah, j'ai mal partout ! FOUTUS MALEFOY (S) ! Ah, voilà. Alors… « V. a prévu de vous tuer. Mais j'ai une amie en danger, alors j'ai décidé de trahir les miens. Je vous aiderai. » Bizarre, non ?

– C'est de qui ?

– Alors, c'est signé…

– …

– …

– Quoi ?

– Drago.

* * *

Voilà ! Qu'en penses-tu ma Al ? Moi j'aime bien :) Des conseils ? Nan ? Voilà sinon je vais essayer – je dis bien _essayer_ – de poster pendant les vacs mais ça va être chaud...

Allez, des gros zombies et à... bientôt ! (hihi)


	2. Chap 2

Hello et sorry (angliche à 100 % haha) du retard mais j'ai pas mal de choses à faire genre valises et tout (je pars dans l'Yonne demain yepeeee) et du coup j'ai pas posté... Bon allez le chap !

* * *

« – TU PEUX RÉPÉTER ÇA ?!

– J'ai libéré Granger et le balafré.

– Mais Drago, tu es devenu complètement FOU !

– Non, juste responsable. Regarde les choses en face, maman. La belette est prisonnière (et va sûrement crever à cause de sa blessure), la Sang-de-Bourbe est prisonnière (et va sûrement crever à cause de ses blessures) et Potty est prisonnier (et va crever ce soir). Enfin, ma petite amie est prisonnière parce qu'elle a un cousin Sang-de-Bourbe. Or les trois gamins (ils ont mon âge certes, mais c'est des gamins pour moi ok ?) sont les seuls à pouvoir m'aider. Donc je vais pas rester les bras croisés à attendre que mon seul espoir – mes seuls espoirs – se _cassent_. Sois un assassin si tu veux mais moi, j'ai une vie.

– Drago. Tu te rends compte que tu fous _tout_ en l'air ? Toute ta VIE ! JUSTE POUR CETTE… CETTE… CETTE POUFFE DE GREENGRASS !

– VAS-Y ! ENGUEULE-MOI ! J'EN AI RIEN À FAIRE ! JE L'AIME !

– DRAGO REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

– JAMAIS !

– *soupir* Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de mon fils… »

* * *

Voilà très court encore plus que dans 'Encore une génération' muhaha ! Mais je le trouvais assez intéressant en terme de psychologie des personnages en l'occurence de Dragounet ! Voilà à vendredi normalement et de gros zombies commmme çaaa !


	3. Chap 3

Hello ma Al ma Emie et mes sorcières adorées ! :P Pardon vraimeeent du retard ! Mais vous avez l'habitude maintenant :P

Aujourd'hui... Des très, pardon. Des **TRÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈS** mauvaises nouvelles ! (là c'est mieux)

Allez le chap 3 (déjà :P )

* * *

« – Harry, on est où ?

– Mmh, je dirais dans le parc du manoir Malefoy ?

– NAN MAIS SÉRIEUX !

– Drago est censé être là depuis genre… deux heures.

– Il a été retardé, je suis sûre qu'il va… ?

– Quoi ?

– Mais c'est quoi ce… ?

– Oh merde.

– HARRY PAS DE GROS MOTS !

– …

– Merde.

– …

– …

– Hermione ?

– Mmh ?

– Est-ce qu'on peut dire qu'on va tous mourir ?

–Non !

– …

– Ok, on peut mais on va se battre d'abord. Ensuite on voit pour la mort.

– …

– Commence pas à pleurer ou je vais m'y mettre.

– Sors ta baguette, Hermione.

– Elle _est_ sortie.

– Nan.

– Si.

– Ben… nan ?

– Bah si… QUOI ? ELLE ÉTAIT DANS MA MAIN Y A UNE SECONDE BORDEL !

– Peut-être un petit _Accio baguette_ de la part d'un Mangemort ? D'ailleurs c'est Bellatrix là ? Et pourquoi elle a ta baguette dans la main ?

– Oh…

– … merde.

* * *

Hahaha je suis un génie du mal ! Mais quelles sont ces nouvelles ? Moi je saiiis

Vous saurez tout à l'épisode suivant (le chap 4 quoi)

Allez de gros zombies et à vendredi !


	4. Chap 4

Hello le retard est présent héhé

Bon bah voilà double chap hein ! Alors voici le chap 4 et on se retrouve tout à l'heure après votre lecture pour le chap 5 !

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tôt.

« – Lucius ?

– Oui ma chérie ?

– Notre fils nous a trahi.

– …

– …

– Pardon ?

– Et ça n'est pas tout…

– Quoi de pire ?

– … Je l'ai dénoncé au Seigneur des Ténèbres…

– Qu… quoi ?

– Je… Je suis désolée… Je ne savais pas comment réagir…

– Mon Dieu mais Narcissa ! Il va le tuer après l'avoir tortur…

– …

– …

– Luc… Lucius tu as ent… entendu ce hu… hurlem… ent ?

– Drago… »

* * *

Voilà ça fait peur pour notre pitit Dragounet mais vous inquiétez pas il va bien ! Enfin, pour l'instant, héhéhé... (Moi je sais ce qu'il il y après mouhahahaha)

Allez chap 5 c'est partiii !


	5. Chap 5

Dans ce chap en le relisant je viens de me rendre compte (je l'ai écrit il y a super longtemps héhé) que c'est un peu le bordel mais on suit quand même donc ça va. Allez, eeeet tout de suite le chaaap :P

* * *

« – Potter et la Sang-de-Bourbe… Si je m'attendais à ça !

– Voldemort qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait ?

– Alors le blond un petit _Doloris_ et Weasley je l'ai laissé aux bons soins de Bella !

– Effectivement maître, j'ai testé la manière moldue : j'y suis allée au couteau, c'est vachement amusant et très défoulant !

– Très bien Bella. Je vous les rends, ils pèsent vraiment trop lourd.

*blam*

– Du calme Voldy !

– Granger ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça.

– Voldy ?

– Vas-y Bella, je te l'offre. Mais Potter est pour moi.

– AVEC JOIE ! _DOLORIS_ !

– AAAAAAAH !

– Hermione…

– _Expelliarmus_ ! Haha ! Fait comme un rat balafré Potty !

– Seul Drago a le droit de m'appeler comme ça.

– _AVADA KEDAVRA_ !

– HARRY !

– Ron ?

– Hermione ?

– T'es pas mort ?

– T'as pas mal ?

– Bella ? Tue-les tous les trois.

– Okay ! »

* * *

Oh mon Dieu, mais que va-t-il arriver à nos chers héros ! Bah la mort sûrement, et vous ne saurez ça que vendredi si je ne suis pas en retard héhé (c'est trop bien j'écoute actuellement "Candy Cane Lane" de Sia je kiiiiiiiiffe loveeee)

Allez, de gros zombies et à vendredi mes pitites sorcières !


	6. Chap 6

Hello et j'écoute encore Sia héhéhé

Vous n'avez pas du tout remarqué le retard !

Merci pour vos gentilles reviews, je ne vous l'avais même pas encore dit ! Vilaine Batou ! Donc je vous remercie, Buckly tu es trop sympa, EvlynnRogue tu m'as vraiment encouragée, et sanbeegoldiewhitey (j'aime bien ton pseudo bien qu'il soit un peu... euh... très compliqué haha) et donc je te remercie pour ta review. Quand je l'ai lue je me suis demandé si tu étais déprimé (e). Si oui sache que la vie est belle, on peut rencontrer des bébés licornes dans la rue (euh, peut-être pas en fait) et surtout ne déprime pas car tu as plein de choses à découvrir dans le monde ! Et comme vous attendez le chap je pense, et bien le voilà tout chaud tout beau ! C'est parti !

* * *

« – Voldy ? Je suis vivant tu sais ça ?

– POTTER ?!

– Coucou !

– On est donc trois contre vous deux, trois et demi en comptant Drag… Okay trois !

– J'espère qu'il est pas mort parce que le couteau m'amuse vraiment beaucoup !

– Bella…

– Allez-y maître amusez-vous, je prendrai ce qui reste…

– Merci, Bella.

– Derien. Juste un petit _Doloris_ de rien du tout ?

– Okay.

– YEPEEEE ! _DOLORIS_ !

– DRAGO !

– Harry tu es censé le haïr.

– Ok. *tchac*

– Bon Potter rends-moi ta baguette !

– _AVADA_ …

– NON HARRY !

– _AVADA KEDAVRA_ !

–MAÎÎÎÎÎÎTRE !

– _AVADA KEDAVRA_ !

– Hermione…

– Oups… »

* * *

Bon récapitulons (chap un peu bordellique héhé) donc Voldy est mort et Bella est morte. Ah oui, et Drago. Ou pas. Ou si. Ou pas. Ou... OK vous verrez la semaine prochaine ! Des zénormes zombies (les initiales c'est zz c'est le bruit de la mouche) et à vendredi sauf retard !


	7. Chap 7

(Heu, je vous conseille de relire les derniers chaps avant de lire celui-là. Sinon c'est un peu confus.)

Bien le bonjour bande de Sombrals ! (C'est un compliment bien sûr)

Je sais ça fait 3 semaines que j'ai pas posté, donc trêve de bavardages voilà le chap 7 !

* * *

« – H… Harry ?

– Oui Ron ?

– Tu viens de tuer le plus grand taré de tous les temps tu sais ça ?

– …

– HARRY ! HERMIONE AU SECOURS !

– Potty ?

– La fouine ?

– Granger ? Pourquoi Weasmoche est viva… *tousse*

– Drago ? Mais… HARRY ! RÉVEILLE-TOI ! RÉVEILLE-TOI BORDEL ! JE TE HAIS !

– …

– … Harry ? Dis-moi que t'es pas mort sinon je fugue et je vais vivre dan la boutique de mes frères !

– Ferme-la, la belette. Il _est_ mort.

– Harry ?

– Mais… si Voldy est mort…

– Le balafré meurt finement observé Weasmoche !

– Oh non… NON ! »

* * *

Dragounet est vivant ! Youpi !

Moi je connais la fin de la fic héhé

Sur ce je vous laisse car je vais de ce pas poster le chap 8 !


	8. Chap 8

Hello de nouveau. Vous vous rendez compte que ce chap est le dernier !

Nan je déconne.

L'avant-dernier.

Haha vous avez eu peur ! Nan mais en fait je poste ce chap, la semaine prochaine le 9 (qui est le dernier chap) et ensuite y a l'épliogue, qui est un peu un chap mais bon. Bref ! Accio chap 8 !

* * *

« – Et du coup, c'est comme ça que… que… il… on…

– Vous êtes sûrs de ce que vous dites ?

– Sûrs et certains, Hagrid ! Il est tombé devant nous et je… je…

– Hermione, arrête de pleurer s'il te plaît ! Sinon je vais me mettre à pleurnicher comme un gamin !

– Ron tu _es_ un gamin !

– Dites, jeunes gens, j'avais une question : que fait ce… ce _débile_ de Malefoy à l'infirmerie ?

– Il a été torturé par Voldemort. Pas vrai, Hermione ?

– Oui, parce qu'il nous a sortis de la prison où on était, moi et Har… Oh, Hagrid… Il me manque tellement…

– J'ai appris du professeur McGonagall qu'il allait être enterré 'moldument' à Poudlard, à côté du professeur Dumbledore.

– Il le mérite…

– ARRÊTE DE PLEURER HERMIONE !

– JE FAIS PAS EXPRÈS !

*toc toc toc*

– Entrez !

– Excusez-moi, je dérange mais la dirlo veut vous voir tous les trois…

– Drago, ça va mieux ?

– Non tu crois Granger ! Sinon je serais pas là, je serais resté tranquillement au chaud au fond de ma couette à l'infirmerie !

– Pourquoi c'est toi qui viens, la fouine ? Pourquoi ils ont pas envoyé quelqu'un d' _intelligent_ genre, euh… N'importe qui sauf toi ?

– Ferme-la Weasmoche, je te signale que _je_ suis convoqué aussi donc t'as rien à me dire !

– C'est pas parce que t'es en fauteuil roulant comme un bon gros Moldu que je vais être sympa avec toi ok ?

– Mmh, c'est pas toi qui m'as lancé un _Crache-limaces_ quand on était gamins ? Ah pardon vous êtes restés gamins !

– FERME-LA !

– Et toi Malefoy, t'as pas passé ta jeunesse à me traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe ?

– Bah _t'es_ une Sang-de-Bourbe. Bon salut moi je vais chez la dirlo pour pas me faire gronder ! Bye ! »

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chap. J'espère que Emie va pas venir m'étrangler pendant mon sommeil pour le fauteuil roulant...

Allez ! Des gros zombies et à vendredi (peut-être) !


	9. Chap 9

Hey ! Ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas posté...

Pardon '_'

Donc me revoilà avec le dernier chap de cette fic ! (Enfin il reste l'épilogue après.) J'espère que vous allez l'aimer ! C'est une lettre et c'est plutôt court mais ça annonce l'épilogue. Voilà !

* * *

« _Hermione, Ron,_

 _Je suis vraiment désolé de pas être là et de pas vous avoir prévenu plus tôt. McGonagall avait dit que je serais enterré 'moldument' mais le hic, c'est que je suis pas mort donc ça va être assez chaud de m'enterrer…_

 _Mais je suis allé la voir dans son bureau pour lui expliquer ma 'résurrection'. D'ailleurs si vous lisez ça, c'est qu'elle vous a convoqués, avec Drago (à ma demande) qui a normalement été remercié vu qu'il nous a un peu sauvé la vie._

 _Donc, je vous ai écrit cette lettre parce que… Bon, je vais tout vous dire du début. En gros, je suis allé voir Drago et je lui ai dit que pour le remercier, j'étais prêt à lui rendre un service. Et il m'a dit que la seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était qu'Astoria Greengrass (je crois pas qu'elle était avec nous à Poudlard mais en gros c'est sa petite copine) soit libre et vivante, et qu'il puisse – je cite – « la serrer dans mes bras ». Et ensuite il a dit « Mais t'inquiète Potty, je vais pas te demander ça. T'as rien à me donner, je te le dois bien depuis le nombre d'années que je vous fais chier. » Et je l'ai serré dans mes bras (il a pas pigé). Du coup pas d'inquiétude, je suis en vie. Je vais chercher Astoria mais si vous voulez venir, je serai mardi à 15h à la Cabane Hurlante. (Et vous connaissant, vous voudrez venir. Parce que vous êtes une bande de malades.)_

 _Alors sûrement à mardi, mes amis. Je vous aime._

 _Harry. »_

* * *

Oui effectivement c'est une bande de malades ! Donc ils seront probablement au rendez-vous et votre coeur va se briser en voyant Drago (Emie va me taper en lisant l'épilogue, faut que je trouve un bouclier vu qu'elle va vraiment être très très très en colère)

Voilà ! Rien d'autre à dire sur ce chap, si ce n'est que j'ai les quelques premiers chaps de ma nouvelle fic... Deux trois indices :

\- ce sera sur la Next Generation

\- Sco aura un des rôles principaux (mon bébé) avec Rose et Albus

\- Molly va faire du chocolat chaud (c'est pas du tout important mais c'est déjà un indice)

Ah oui, et y aura un enlèvement (comme dans "Encore une génération" mais pas la même personne)

Voilà ! Des bisous à ma nouille chinoise et des GROS bisous à notre Alaskaa nationale ! (Ça fait longtemps que j'avais pas écrit ton nom en entier :P)

Des gros zombies et à bientôt ! (Je sais pas trop quand je posterai mais j'essaierai le week-end prochain ! Bisous !)


	10. Épilogue

Ouloulou mon Drago ! (pardon mais je suis presque aussi in love de Drago que de son fils hehe)

Aujourd'hui événement puisque épilogue... et qui dit épilogue dit fin de fic oui maiiiiis fin JOYEUSE ! Et la semaine prochaine je poste le premier chap de ma nouvelle fic ! Avec Sco :3

Trêve de bavardages, voilà le pitit épilogue tout bô tout chô !

* * *

Quand Harry vit Ron et Hermione, à la Cabane Hurlante, ses yeux s'embuèrent mais ce n'était rien comparé à ceux des amoureux qui avaient cru le perdre. Ils s'étreignirent si fort que leurs bras leur firent mal, mais ils maintinrent cette position plus de cinq minutes, les larmes ruisselant sur leurs joues où s'étalaient trois sourires. Ils ne ressentaient même pas la douleur tant leur joie était grande, surtout pas Ron après ce qu'il venait de connaître en souffrance physique.

Lorsqu'enfin ils se lâchèrent, Harry attaqua directement le programme :

« – Bon, alors on va transplaner, d'après des Mangemorts interrogés par McGonagall, donc des sources potentiellement non fiables mais c'est tout ce que j'ai, Astoria serait heu… chez les Malefoy…

– QUOI ?!

– Je suis d'accord avec Hermione : QUOI !?

– En fait, d'après ce que j'ai compris des Mangemorts, elle serait enfermée dans une pièce secrète sous terre chépakoi, en gros. Donc direction…

– Le manoir Malefoy !

– Exact, Ron. D'ailleurs… Ah bah, le voilà. »

Drago était sur la colline que surplombait la Cabane. Il était là, debout, regardant autour de lui comme s'il attendait quelqu'un, ses yeux clairs se promenant tout autour de lui. Un coup de vent souleva légèrement sweat et tee-shirt, et les trois amis purent voir non sans une certaine compassion les grandes cicatrices dans le dos du blond, dont le vent ébouriffait les cheveux clairs. Les rayons du Soleil s'étalaient sur ses joues pâles et il devait légèrement plisser les yeux pour pouvoir continuer à inspecter les alentours.

Harry sortit de la Cabane et alla au-devant de Drago, qui le salua. Un fin trait rose s'étirait sur sa joue gauche, celle qui était quelques secondes plus tôt invisible aux trois amis. Ron et Hermione sortirent à leur tour, saluant vaguement celui qui de pire ennemi était passé à allié, voire ami. Il leur sourit. Ron, lui rendant un sourire (plus petit), se rappela de la douleur due à Bellatrix et aussitôt ses lèvres s'étirèrent, plus par compassion que par amitié. Hermione mit quelques secondes avant de répondre dans le même langage facial. Elle aussi avait connu la douleur. Les lettres sur son bras lui rappelaient cruellement chaque jour qu'elle avait été exposée à la torture.

Harry exposa la situation au Malefoy. Aussitôt une larme, fine certes, mais bien présente, se traça sur la cicatrice encore plus fine et alla tomber dans les plis du sweat-shirt. L'échange se conclut par une décision à l'unanimité : la direction à prendre était celle du manoir.

Et c'est quatre vrais amis qui se mirent en route.

* * *

Ouloulouuuuuuuuuuuu :3

(mon smiley préféré :3 :3 :3 )

Je vous rassure :

1°) j'ai mon bouclier anti-Emie

2°) Dragounet va bieeeeeeen

3°) Astoria va bieeeeen (je peeeeeense)

Voilà, je vous fais des bisous, et on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour cette nouvelle fic avec Scooooooo :33333333333

(Bon faut que je trouve le titre...)

Des zombies !


End file.
